Pársel
by CitliEly
Summary: Harry se acercó al oído de su rubio Dragón, susurró en pársel todo lo que deseaba hacerle aquella noche, lo mucho que necesitaba besarle, pasar su lengua por la dulce piel del aristócrata, dejar marcas de sus dientes en su cuello, sus hombros, sus caderas...
Se que tengo otros fanfics que debo seguir escribiendo, pero tenía esto atorado en la cabeza, me disculpo por la demora en los otros, espero poder actualizarlos pronto.

* * *

Su susurrante voz soltando esas inentendibles palabras, llenando la habitación con los siseos de esa lengua extraña que, aunque el joven príncipe no comprendía del todo, lograba su cometido al hipnotizarlo y dejarlo a su capricho, cómo todas las serpientes no podía resistirse a su propia lengua, menos aún sí era pronunciada por esa excitante boca de dientes fieros y lengua ávida de su piel. Le hablaba a susurros, siseando cada palabra con excitación evidente, pegando su fuerte cuerpo al aristocrático del joven rubio, usando solamente su voz para dejarlo a su merced, aumentando la temperatura del lugar a cada palabra, aunque las habitaciones de las mazmorras fueran frías el platinado sentía que su cuerpo ardía lentamente, sentía como se calentaba el aire que los rodeaba. El pelinegro conjuró cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas del príncipe para impedirle tocarlo, para desesperarlo, los grises ojos cubiertos por seda verde, totalmente expuesto, completamente indefenso, privado incluso de su vista para ser obligado a únicamente _escuchar._

Presos dentro de la habitación del rubio. Cubiertos por las cortinas de seda alrededor de la cama, hechizos de silencio para no ser escuchados, el pelinegro era celoso incluso de la voz de su amante, no deseaba que otros lo escucharan jadear o gemir y al mismo tiempo era lo único que quería: que supieran que ese hermoso platinado tenía un solo dueño.  
Su deseo aumentaba poco a poco, apenas lo tocaba pero sabía lo que provocaba con solo palabras, lo notaba, lo _veía.  
_ El sonido de la voz del pelinegro derretía al Dragón, poco a poco, dulcemente, meciéndolo entre siseos, envolviéndolo con una fiereza hasta entonces desconocida para ambos, con egoísmo; ni siquiera era necesario tocarlo y ya lo tenía entre sus manos, cediendo lentamente a sus deseos, hipnotizado únicamente por sus palabras.  
La pálida piel del príncipe de las serpientes reaccionaba al cálido aliento del León mientras este se deleitaba con la vista, no todos los días tenías a Draco Malfoy tan sumiso, tan entregado, era una ocasión especial, había logrado que cediera, normalmente las cosas se hacían como el ojigris deseaba, más esta vez el pelinegro tenía total control de la situación, podía desatar completamente su pasión, podía decirle todo lo que le provocaba, como su voz corría por sus venas cual electricidad pura, como su mirada subía su temperatura poco a poco, el efecto que el dulce aroma del rubio tenía sobre él, lo mucho que adoraba el sabor de esa suave piel, el rubio tal vez no entendiera sus palabras, pero le afectaban, su respiración y su cuerpo lo delataban.  
Harry se acercó al oído de su rubio Dragón, susurró en pársel todo lo que deseaba hacerle aquella noche, lo mucho que necesitaba besarle, pasar su lengua por la dulce piel del aristócrata, dejar marcas de sus dientes en su cuello, sus hombros, sus caderas…  
…Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar, los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro se dilataron, su sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, sonrojándolo, serpenteó en la cama, pegando su cuerpo al de su amante, queriendo golpearlo y acariciarlo al mismo tiempo, todo eso era demasiado, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso y tan excitado, al parecer estar con Harry siempre iba a llenarlo de nuevas experiencias, no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, desde que estaban juntos todo parecía nuevo, incluso el sexo, todo era más intenso, con un significado real, no importaba lo que hiciera por negarlo, había caído, no tenía escapatoria, su curiosidad había sido su perdición. Su cuerpo reaccionaba justo como el pelinegro quería, él mismo sabía que había sido domado y no le importaba, si era Harry, pensó, si era Harry quien le provocaba todo eso, no solo la excitación, no solo la pasión sino también aquella calidez en su pecho que aumentaba con cada siseo, con cada caricia, si era Harry quien provocaba que su corazón se sintiera tan lleno y su alma tan libre todo estaría bien.

- _Deseo tanto tu piel, tus manos, Draco, deseo sentirte-_ susurró el pelinegro mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos los brazos y el pecho de su compañero- _necesito tenerte, abrirme paso en tu cuerpo, sentir tu calidez rodearme-_ el rubio jadeó al sentir las manos de Harry sobre sus pezones, estimulándolo, bajando por su vientre sin llegar a tocar su miembro.

Ambos estaban al límite, completamente duros, deseando contacto real, pero Harry no lo permitiría, aun no, necesitaba la magia de Draco rodeándolo, danzando sobre su piel, mezclándose con la propia, y es que, hacer el amor no era lo mismo que tener sexo. Las pocas veces que habían hecho el amor, pero realmente hecho el amor, con sus magias completamente fundidas una en la otra al igual que sus cuerpos, habían sido cuando creían que iban a perderse y Harry estaba cansado de eso, el necesitaba _más, mucho más,_ e iba a conseguirlo.  
Draco jaló sus ataduras en un brusco y desesperado intento por apresurar las cosas, Harry liberó más de su magia, dejó que llegara a Draco y lo vio relajarse.

- _No, Dragón, esta vez no-_ susurró, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio y disfrutó el ligero ronroneo que salió de los labios de su pareja- _Esta vez es mi turno de desesperarte, es mi turno de tenerte como quiero-_ tomó a Draco de la cadera y lo levantó, pegando sus cuerpos, acarició lentamente la fuerte espalda del Dragón mientras este se arqueaba y serpenteaba, enloqueciéndolo- _Esta vez vas a entregarte por completo, Draco-_ dejó pequeños besos en el cuello del Dragón mientras este suspiraba- _vas a ser mío, vas a dejar libre toda esa pasión fiera que sé que tienes y vas a entregarte a mí-_ apretó fuertemente el cuerpo del Dragón contra el suyo y mordió su cuello, comenzó a dejar marcas sin importarle donde.

Adoró el cuerpo del rubio, se atrevió a besarlo profundamente mientras su amante se entregaba, dejando su magia enlazarse con la del pelinegro, haciéndolos sentir más unidos de lo que alguna vez habían estado, sus lenguas luchando por el dominio y al mismo tiempo cediendo, como si solo tuvieran esa noche, quitó la venda de los ojos y desató a Draco, este rápidamente dirigió sus manos a la espalda de su compañero, arañó gentilmente la piel del moreno, dejando sus propias marcas, reclamándolo como suyo mientras sentía al otro morder su sensible piel, frotándose, cuerpo contra cuerpo, sus erecciones rozándose, perdiéndose en el beso que compartían, tratando de dominar al otro mientras se entregaban por completo, Harry bajó por el cuerpo de Draco, besando, mordiendo, chupando, marcándolo, disfrutando las reacciones que provocaba, sintiendo sus magias enlazadas y sabiendo que, de alguna forma, ahora si se pertenecían, que esta vez era diferente y que sería imposible separarlos a partir de ese día, como si, a partir de ese momento, sus magias, sus cuerpos se perdieran en el otro, reclamándose como únicos dueños el uno del otro; llegó al miembro de su amante, subió la mirada, plata contra esmeralda, mirándose con una intensidad desconocida, abrió ligeramente la boca y lamió tentativamente la punta del pene de Draco, este tuvo que ahogar un gemido; sintiéndose complacido por la reacción del platinado abrió más su boca y comenzó a chupar, el rubio gemía, ronroneaba mientras la lengua del pelinegro lo acariciaba, sentía la humedad de la boca de Harry, la calidez rodeando su miembro.

- _Sabes tan bien, Draco-_ siseó el pelinegro

Volvió a su tarea, devorándolo lentamente, tomando cada centímetro de la erección de su pareja, el rubio gemía incontrolablemente, estaba demasiado sensible por la anticipación y la espera, si Harry seguía como hasta ahora no aguantaría mucho, el pelinegro lo notó, abrió las piernas de su amante y se dispuso a prepararlo, ver a su rubio tan sumiso, tan complaciente estaba volviéndolo loco, escuchaba su nombre entre gemidos, supo entonces que esta vez realmente se estaban entregando uno al otro, y es que cuando el orgulloso y frio Draco Malfoy se derrite entre tus brazos, se deja llevar por ti, confiando completamente no hay marcha atrás. Se acercó a su rostro para besarlo nuevamente y entró en él, disfrutando la sensación, la calidez, sabiendo que Draco solo se entregaría a él de esa manera, su miembro era recibido con toda naturalidad en el cuerpo del rubio, no pudo contener sus propios gemidos, la presión alrededor de su pene era tan placentera, su cuerpo llenándose de diferentes y arrolladoras sensaciones, una avalancha de sentimientos dentro de él: pasión, egoísmo, celos, pero sobre todo amor, sentir la entrega de su Dragón, entregarse de igual manera, era lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo; entró por completo y ambos suspiraron de placer, embistió por primera vez, lentamente, sin apresurar aquel encuentro mientras susurraba en pársel todo lo que deseaba decirle a su amada serpiente, movió sus caderas marcando un ritmo lento, constante, fuerte que les complaciera a ambos, encontrando aquel punto dentro de su amante que lo enloquecía, tocándolo una y otra vez, Draco enredó sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro mientras arañaba su espalda y se arqueaba contra él, gimiendo, ronroneando, gruñendo, sintiéndose sobrepasado por todas las sensaciones, sus magias danzando entre sus cuerpos, sellando aquella relación, marcándose como dueños del otro y aumentando el placer. Se sentían cerca, _demasiado_ cerca, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, sus labios se buscaron, besándose con fiereza, mordiéndose, sus lenguas luchando mientras Harry se movía dentro del rubio y lo masturbaba al ritmo de las penetraciones, llevándose uno al otro al límite y explotando juntos, con el nombre del otro en los labios; Draco se derramó en la mano del pelinegro, sintiendo que el otro lo llenaba, encajando sus uñas en la espalda del moreno y sabiéndose su único dueño.

-Te amo, Draco- Dijo Harry, olvidándose por completo de usar el pársel.

Sintió como los colores subían a su rostro y trató de esconderse, el platinado sonrió, no entendía la repentina timidez del pelinegro, menos aun teniéndolo dentro de sí, se acercó al oído del pelinegro y mordió su lóbulo, su lasciva lengua se asomó dejando un camino húmedo den el cuello del pelinegro, excitándolo nuevamente.

- _Te amo, Harry-_ susurró Draco, en pársel, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

Había escuchado tantas veces esas mismas palabras, escondidas tras una lengua que él no comprendía, al menos no en aquel entonces, nunca las había dicho, no hasta esa vez, Harry lo besó con toda la pasión de la que era capaz y Draco supo que no tenía que arrepentirse de haberlo dicho, que había sido lo correcto; volvieron a perderse en las sensaciones, encontrándose en el otro como siempre lo habían hecho.

* * *

Es la segunda vez que escribo sexo... Sus opiniones y consejos son bienvenidos :D  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
